


Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Sex while pregnant, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Steve thinks he's subtle, Danny corrects him
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 22
Kudos: 205





	Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DorisNancyGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorisNancyGrey/gifts).



Steve watches his family mingle; they have a full house tonight. Max is pouring whiskey, and Lou is handing out cigars. At the center stands Danny, radiant with a beatific smile. Last Wednesday, they found out they’re going to have a baby boy -- a perfect excuse to have a small party. 

Danny looks at him and beckons him over. Trailing fingers over the baby bump, Steve curls around Danny’s side as he joins him. Tani calls for Danny’s opinion, and Steve is roped into a discussion about the Marquis by Max. 

Two beers later, he glances back at Danny, who is talking with Jerry. Danny is rubbing his belly, and something hot and possessive ignites in Steve’s blood. Danny catches his eye and smirks. Steve makes his way over just as Danny asks Jerry about his theory on the Templar knights. 

“You mean the Knights Templar,”Jerry states, and he launches into what’s sure to be a very long sermon on the biggest conspiracy theory known to mankind. 

Almost thirty minutes into Jerry’s rant, Steve pinches Danny’s side, making him squirm

“You okay, Danny?” Jerry asks while looking at Danny’s belly. 

“Fine, the baby’s giving me gas. I think.”

“Well, you are almost nineteen weeks along, so that is more than a possibility. I’ve been reading up on babies, and it should feel like a flutter. Some describe it as bubbles, so it’s understandable if you confuse it with gas.”

Danny smiles at that, touched that Jerry is very much involved, but a little bit scared. Usually, it takes some pretty weird stuff for him to be _this_ interested 

“Thanks Jerry, I’ll keep that in mind. Excuse me for a moment.”

After he watches Danny slip into the hall, giving Jerry an apologetic look, Steve crosses the room and ducks out to the lanai. He sneaks back inside through the garage, hoping to cut Danny off and drag him into the laundry room. 

The moment the garage door closes behind him, Steve is grabbed by his collar and pushed roughly against the wall. 

“You are not as subtle as you think, sailor,” Danny whispers. 

Steve smirks, keeping his voice low. “Darling, if you knew what I was thinking, then it’s because I wanted you to know.”

“Uh-huh, sure babe. And what did I say about pet names?”

Steve just smiles and mouths _darling_ into Danny’s cheek before claiming his mouth in a harsh, needy kiss. He lets his hand slip down, brushing the waistband of Danny’s shorts and dipping inside. He fingers the dry rim and pushes a fingertip in, drinking in the quiet gasp that falls from Danny’s lips. Danny tenses and breaks away, panting harshly. 

“There’s a party right outside!” Danny hisses at him. 

Steve presses his nose into Danny’s neck, and breathes in deep before drawing back. 

“Let me.”

Danny hesitates, opens his mouth -- undoubtedly to start an epic rant about privacy and exhibition kinks -- so Steve kisses him. Danny sputters, but gives in enthusiastically mere seconds later. As Danny’s tongue traces the seam of his lips, Steve eagerly opens his mouth with the ghost of a moan. It turns the kiss filthy; their tongues slide together, and Steve doesn’t think he can ever get enough of this. He makes short work of Danny’s shirt, racking it up so he can fondle the evidence of his virility. Danny slaps his hand and rolls his eyes as if he can read Steve’s thoughts. Steve relents, trailing his fingers up, through fine, blond fuzz covering his partner’s muscled chest. His other hand squeezes the outline of Danny’s hard cock. 

Danny groans, pulling his mouth away before letting his head fall against the wall. He bites his lip, looking up at Steve. With a growl, Steve dives back down, kissing Danny harshly and turning him around. Despite his roughness, he’s gently cupping his hand around the prominent baby bump, and Danny sighs, leaning back against him. Danny side eyes him before pulling him into a wet, open-mouthed kiss. Steve’s cock twitches, straining against Danny’s ass, and he moans into the kiss. 

This will be hard and fast seeing how they only have ten minutes before people might come looking. He blindly reaches into his pocket for a packet of lube, unable and unwilling to lose contact with Danny. He pulls a sachet out, but Danny steals it out of his hand. Moments later, Danny spreads the lube over Steve’s fingers. Steve bites lightly at Danny’s shoulder as he pulls his own cock free and slicks it up. He manages to tug the elastic waistband of Danny’s shorts down to just under his perfect ass. Finally, he uses the rest of the lube to make sure Danny is ready. Placing a hand against the wall, Steve bends his knees just enough to line up his cock before he starts pressing forward. 

Danny moans loudly as he pushes past the tight rim.

Steve pauses, clamping his other hand over Danny’s mouth and effectively shutting him up.

“Hush darling, we don’t want them to come looking.”

He grins when Danny’s breath hitches against his hand.

“Or do you want to get caught?” Steve purrs into his ear. “Would you like them to come in and see you like this?” He slides in another inch, and Danny shivers. “Yeah? Does that turn you on? Letting them all see just how much you’re mine?” 

He thrusts forward, sliding all the way in and starting to roll his hips. He sets up a fast, easy rhythm. Danny is pressing back onto Steve’s cock every time he slams in. Steve is lost, he can’t get enough, and he pushes in even closer. He kisses down to Danny’s neck, finding his pulse point, and he licks over it to feel the rush of his blood under the soft skin. When he starts sucking hard, Danny’s moan is muffled and his hips stutter. Steve lets his fingers trace along Danny’s swollen belly before he closes his fist around Danny’s cock and thumbs at the steadily leaking head. He can hear Danny sucking in a breath before he stiffens and cums all over Steve’s hand. Danny goes boneless, putting all his weight on Steve, who happily holds him up as he presses in even deeper. Moaning quietly into Danny’s neck, Steve shudders as liquid fire licks up his spine. He gives in, grunting low as he cums deep inside Danny. 

They stay like that for a long moment, slowly catching their breath until Danny elbows him. “Off. It’s too hot to cuddle.”

Steve sighs but pulls away and out carefully. He quickly catches the trickle of cum flowing out of Danny’s puffy hole. He pushes it back in, knowing full well it’s no use and wishing he had a plug at hand. 

“Mmmm, you done? Huh? You know, I thought you’d be less possessive now that everyone can see your claim,” Danny huffs out as he turns around and places a hand on his belly pointedly.

Steve doesn’t respond; he just claims Danny’s mouth in a soft, passionate kiss as he caresses the baby bump lovingly. When Danny tries to pull back, Steve won’t let him. He chases after Danny’s mouth, and they kiss for what seems like forever. 

When the silence is suddenly disturbed by a loud laugh coming from the lanai, they startle and break away, panting.

After confirming that no one is bursting in on them, Danny pats Steve’s cheek. “Time for you to get back out there and hope no one noticed.”

Steve frowns. “Aren’t you coming?”

“No, I need to clean up first.”

“Why? You’re wearing black shorts, darling -- no one will notice.”

Danny narrows his eyes; “ _I’ll_ notice, you fucking Neanderthal caveman.”

Steve holds up his hands in surrender and pecks Danny’s red, swollen lips one last time before he lets him go with a regretful sigh. “Fine,” he mutters.

“Stop pouting,” Danny tells him, pecking him on the lips, and then he’s gone. 

Taking a deep breath, Steve straightens his clothes and takes a detour back through the kitchen. After washing his hands, he grabs a few beers and quietly rejoins the party. 

No one seems to have missed them.

Steve doesn’t know if he’s glad or disappointed. Maybe he really is an exhibitionist. 

He hands Junior a beer and glances around the room, noticing that Eric is doing his level best to _not_ look in his direction. After a moment of waiting it out, Steve catches Eric’s eye. The moment he does, Eric turns beet red. Steve grins, knowing instantly that Eric saw something. 

When Danny comes back in, he joins Max and Eric. Steve watches as Danny innocently asks Eric a question. Eric doesn’t look at Danny while answering, and Steve waits for the penny to drop, laughing when Danny turns bright red as well. Danny narrows his eyes at Steve, and his glare can freeze Hell over and then some. 

_‘Worth it,’_ Steve mouths silently, grinning at the outraged look on his partner’s face. 

He turns back to his own conversation, blinking when Tani holds up her bottle in a silent toast with a knowing smirk.

fin

**Author's Note:**

> This smutty scene came to life after a conversation with the lovely and brilliant DorisNancyGrey. She also beta read it for me :)  
> I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> *English is not my native tongue and any and all mistakes are my own.


End file.
